Vegetas Little Crisis
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Sequel series to Vegeta Problem Series...let the Vegeta Crisis Series begin!!


Vegetas Little Crisis  
  
Authors Note:Most of you have probably read "Vegetas Little Problem" and the rest of the series...now,you think he was having problems before...these are so bad,they aren't problems anymore,now it's a crisis...it was my first fic series,though it never got as many reviews as my other fics like "Dragonball Bloopers" and others,I thought of the possibilities of what exactly would happen if the Princess wasn't really dead,and imagined how mad she would be and how much she would possibly do to Vegeta to get him back....two words came to mind...brilliant humor...  
  
  
It has been a pretty long time since Vegeta had seen the last of that princess...and he had some fun w/ her wand in this amount of time...Life has been basically for Vegeta normal since being turned into a teddy bear. Except for the occasional author torture he usually gets. So,eventually he had almost forgotten that she ever existed,and never had a thought that she would ever return and what would happen to him if she ever had....until she did...  
  
It is now 12:30 pm at the Capsule Corporation. Vegeta had woken up that morning w/ a terrible headache. That was about 5 hours ago,and the pain has still not subsided. Bulma is starting to worry about him.  
  
"Vegeta,why dont you just take some Tylenol??"Bulma suggested.  
  
"Because,woman,the reason I wouldn't take it 10 minutes ago...I dont take lowly human 'Tylenol'...why do we always run out of senzu beans when Im in PAIN."Vegeta complained again.  
  
"Maybe you're getting sick."Bulma said.  
  
"The saiya-jin prince doesn't get SICK!!"Vegeta yelled."Isn't that right,Teddy??"  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"See???"  
  
"Whatever you say,almighty saiya-jin prince."  
  
Vegeta left the room dragging the teddy bear w/ him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I haven't taken him to see a psychiatrist yet...I also wonder if I have 2 or 3 kids...I seriously worry about him..."Bulma said to herself continuing her work.  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall grumbling,walked into the TV room grumbling,and plopped on the couch grumbling. He set Teddy carefully on the couch,and patted his head. He looked left and right to see if anyone was watching,and kissed Teddy on the forehead. Vegeta was suddenly freezing to death.  
  
"I-i-it's c-c-c-cold..."Vegeta stuttered shivering. He walked over to the air conditioner control thing and saw that it was set at 75 degrees. He flicked the little knob over as far as it would go and went and sat back down. When it reached the set 100 degrees,Vegeta was still freezing. So,he went and changed from his casual clothes and put on ten pairs of spandex,then over that he put on 3 sweatshirts and a pair of sweatpants,a sweater,and a heavy coat. He also added a scarf and tried to fit a hat over his head,and stretched the hat out quite a bit.   
  
He struggled trying to walk down the hall...he almost didn't fit in the hallway. He finally got to the couch,and was still freezing to death.  
  
Teddy says nothing.  
  
"Shut up!! I do not look fat!!"Vegeta shouted at the bear.  
  
"Vegeta!!!Did you put the heat up to 100 degrees???"Bulma yelled from the other room.  
  
"Yes!! Im freezing to death!!!"Vegeta shouted back."You're not cold???"  
  
"No!! Im burning up!!!"Bulma shouted walking into the room. She couldn't control her laughter as she saw the over-clothed prince.  
  
"It's not funny!!! I still have a headache and it feels like -45 degrees to me and all you can do is laugh!!!!"  
  
Teddy says nothing.  
  
"No Teddy!!! I am not fat!!!"Vegeta yelled at the insignificant bear.  
  
Suddenly,Vegeta could feel normal temperature,and was sweating.  
  
"It is very hot in here.....gotta get this coat off..."Vegeta said struggling w/ the zipper. Of course,w/ Vegeta's dissapointment,it was stuck."Damn zipper!!"  
  
He struggled,but the zipper would not get unstuck. Finally,he blasted the zipper w/ a very tiny accurate ki blast. He tore the coat off and took everything off until he reached his last pair of spandex he was wearing. He sighed w/ relief,and had forgotten about his headache. Then his head throbbed w/ even more pain.  
  
"Ow!! What is wrong w/ me today???"he whined. Then he developed stomach cramps and chicken pox and started sneezing and coughing and developed a fever.  
  
"Now,Vegeta,you just stay in bed."Bulma told him as he lay there pissed off w/ a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his forehead...his incredibly high forehead...Teddy lay beside him w/ a thermometer and ice pack also.  
  
"Haven't I already been through this before?? I thought you said that you only get chicken pox ONCE!!"Vegeta yelled sitting up. She pushed him back down.  
  
"Maybe saiya-jins get it twice...besides,I dont think you have chicken pox,b/c you also have symptoms of the common cold...and your chicken pox dont seem to itch..."Bulma informed.  
  
"No!! You mentioned it!! Now they are gonna itch!!!"Vegeta shouted trying to scratch the itch all over his body.  
  
"You'll be ok...just rest..."Bulma said leaving the room.  
  
"Just rest,she says.....stupid woman..."  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"What??"  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!?!"  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"ARE YOU INSULTING THE SAIYA-JIN PRINCE?!?!"  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"You're not?? Oh,ok..."Vegeta said. He scratched himself and scratched himself,but the itch never seemed to go away. Then the headache started up again."What the heck is wrong w/ me?!?!?!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Oooooooooooh.....shiny..."Goku said staring at the quarter. He was mesmerized.  
  
Back at Capsule Corporation...  
  
"I can't take this...when does it END?!?!?!?"Vegeta was shouting pulling his hair out on the verge of insanity.   
  
Suddenly,out of nowhere,he stopped itching,his head stopped hurting,his stomach cramps were gone,as was his fever. The chicken pox faded away.  
  
"It's...gone....WHOOPEE!!!"Vegeta cheered. Then,he got very lightheaded. The room was spinning in circles. He couldn't tell up from down. He felt himself shrinking. Then,it all stopped.  
  
"What was that??? And why does everything look so big....oh no!! Please don't say I've been shrunk again!!!!"  
  
Teddy says nothing...  
  
"What do you mean the princess is right behi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta screamed. He couldn't believe his eyes."YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!!!!!! I WATCHED PICCOLO EAT YOU!!!!! CAN'T YOU JUST GET A LIFE AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Sorry,but after trying to kill me,I have to get revenge. And Im not gonna go easy on you anymore..."she said grinning.  
  
"EASY?!?!?! ALL THAT WAS BEING EASY ON ME?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!?"  
  
"No,but you are. Anyway,yes,I was being easy on you before. But not anymore. Im gonna put you through so much torture we'll be seeing the saiya-jin prince begging for mercy as whatever creature you are by then..."  
  
This had reminded Vegeta of the shrinking he experienced 5 minutes ago. He ran into the bathroom and looked at the mirror.  
  
"IM A RYOHOKI!!!!!"Vegeta screamed.  
  
"More formally known as a cabbit,which is cat+rabbit."the princess explained.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BE A CABBIT!!!!!!! I FEEL SO STUPID!!!!!"Vegeta yelled.  
  
Then,Goku came in the room.  
  
"Gasp!! It's a cabbit!!!! It's so cute!!!!!"Goku shouted.  
  
"Kakkarot!! NO!!!!"Vegeta yelled at the ignorant saiya-jin,but it was too late. He was hugging and squeezing the poor saiya-jin cabbit prince.  
  
The princess dissapeared at that moment.   
  
"I...can't...breathe...help..."Vegeta gasped as Goku hugged harder and harder.  
  
"Cabbit!!"Goku squealed.  
  
Then Vegeta turned into Pikachu.  
  
"PIKA!!!!"he screeched.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"Goku screamed running away.  
  
"Pikachu..."Vege-chu sighed.  
  
He peeked out the door to make sure no one was nearby to see him like this.   
  
"Pikachu!!"yelled Trunks."Cool!!"(he's in the pokemon stage at this point...)  
  
"PIKA PIKA!!!"Vege-chu shouted running. He couldn't run that fast as a yellow demon rat,so Trunks caught him w/ ease.  
  
"Use your thundershock!!!"Trunks said.  
  
"Pikachu..."Vege-chu said evily. He used it on Trunks and kept running. Vegeta felt himself morph again.  
  
"meow..."Veggie-kitty meowed.  
  
Out in front of the Capsule Corp...I appeared.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder why I don't sense Vegeta's ki..."I said going in. I then saw the Veggie-kitty bounding down the stairs."KITTY!!!!"  
  
(I have a soft spot for kitties...)  
  
"MEOW!!!!!"Veggie-kitty meowed loudly as I hugged and squeezed him.  
  
"You're so cute!!"I squealed.  
  
"Meow meow meow!!!"Veggie-kitty meowed."Hissss"  
  
"Ooh,you're being a naughty kitty...."I said pointing a finger at him. Then he scratched my hand."Yeow!!!"  
  
I dropped Veggie-kitty and started to examine my scratch. He crept away as I did. Then there was a flash of light,and Vegeta felt different again.  
  
"Tweet."Veggie-canary tweeted. He was getting really mad now,little cute canary birds are just WAY to far. He had to find a way to get back to normal and quickly.  
  
'Im sick of being cute and cuddly...'he thought. Then he changed again. Veggie-snake hissed.'Hey,at least it ain't cute and cuddly...'  
  
The Vegeta-snake-thing slithered out the door,making his way across the yard though he couldn't see above the grass. He then turned into a frog. Song time!!  
  
m'out with the little green frog one day  
m'out with the little green frog...  
  
Vegeta hopped to the side of the road in front of the Capsule Corp. and sighed.  
  
m'out with the little green frog one day  
His eyes went m'out too...  
  
Vegeta looked across the street to see Bulma,his eyes getting really wide. He knew she could help him if anyone.  
  
Honk honk with the big black truck one day...  
  
Vegeta started to cross the road,when a big truck came down it...Vegeta too stupified to move.  
  
Splish splash with the little green frog...  
  
The truck hit Vegeta who was nothing but a flat runover 2D cartoon Veggie-frog now...  
  
His eyes didn't go m'out anymore  
'Cause he got licked up by a dog,woof woof!!  
  
A big golden retriever walked up to the Veggie frog and licked him up carrying him away.  
  
(song time over)  
  
"Ribbit,ribbit!!!"Vegeta-frog cursed at him in frog language. The dog finally dropped him and ran away. Vegeta turned into himself and the princess appeared.  
  
"Have enough,Vegeta??"she asked evily.  
  
"You idiot!!! I will get you for this!!!!"Vegeta screamed attacking her. He totally beat her up,then went off to show off his ego as usual,thinking he had killed her...  
  
but he hadn't.  
  
The End 


End file.
